LA HISTORIA DE UNA MORTIFAGA
by adeliaduquennezz
Summary: ALGUNA VEZ SE HAN PREGUNTADO COMO FUE QUE UNA DE LAS MEJORES Y MAS PERVERSAS BRUJAS DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS Y UNA DE LAS MAS FUERTES ALIADAS DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, FUE CONSUMIDA POR LA OSCURIDAD, PUES SI SON SEGUIDORES DE BELLATRIX LESTRANGUE ENTREN A QUI Y LEEAN,,,,


"LA HISTORIA DE UNA MORTIFAGA"

(PROLOGO)

Había una historia que cuenta .que unas personas se unieron al peor y mas tenebroso mago de todos los tiempos y sobretodo de todos los aliados de la oscuridad, la gente contaba ,que aquel mago tenebroso busco aliados ,junto a esas personas que el recluto ,causaron los peores estrojos de todo el mundo muggle y sobretodo magico,la gente conocía a esas personas como mortifagos seres llenos de maldad ,impureza y crueldad ,unos estaban a y por que era la tradición de su familia ser un mago perverso ,otros por ira ,por venganza ,por sed de sangre y por el temor hacia ese ser oscuro y otros por que fueron consumidos por el odio ,ambición y sobretodo maldad ,después el mago oscuro, se hiso llamar lord voldemort ,se llamo así por que , todo quien lo ollera lo pondría a temblar a todo el mundo mágico, el señor tenebroso así era .como sus mortifagos y sus mas leales aliados lo llamaban, se cuenta que el señor tenebroso ,hiso del mundo mágico un infierno y un caus total, sus mortifagos mataban a cualquier persona que interviniera en su camino ,ellos no solamente mataban a los de su propia sangre si no que tenían un odio y asco hacia los hijos de padres muggle ,es decir personas que eran magos o brujas ,personas hijas de humanos ,hijos de padres no magos y los que no poseían la misma sangre ,ellos los llamaban de la manera mas cruel y perversa ,los llamaban "sangre sucias", se unieron precisamente por esa razón a voldemort por que sentían un desprecio hacia los hijos de padres no magos, y voldemort sentía lo mismo, por eso su idea era aparte de conquistar al mundo mágico ,era matar a todas las personas no puras , así para que la sangre pura pareciera por toda la eternidad ,tenia una idea perversa y demasiada cruel ,y sobretodo muy descabellada, el y sus mortifagos seguían matando cruelmente alas personas puras y impuras ,hasta , que un día llego una profecía ,que un día un niño iba a nacer y iba a vencer al mago mas malvado y perverso del todo mundo mágico y ala ves muggle, cuyo niño se iba llamar Harry Potter, al escuchar la profecía ,voldemort se quedo impresionado y mas por que las personas que iban a tener a ese niño que era capas de vencerlo era nada menos que la familia Potter ,se trataba nada menos de Lily Evans y James Potter los cuales eran de los mejores aurores del mundo mágico ,voldemort mando a sus mortifagos para que mataran al pequeño quien ya había nacido, ya voldemort había sabido del nacimiento de aquel niño quien habían dicho que lo llevaría a su muerte ,los Potter al enterarse que voldemort los buscaba para matar a su pequeño , se escondieron pasaron días muy felices con su pequeño bebe quien tenia apenas tres años , voldemort se había desesperado por que no lo encontraban ,hasta que le ordeno a uno de sus mortifagos que interrogaran a sus amigos. Llego el momento que los amigos de Lily y James fueron capturados y interrogados ,sus amigos eran Frank y Alice Longbottom ,quienes ya se habían casado y habían tenido un pequeño de un mes al quien llamaron Neville Longbottom ,voldemort le pidió a su mano derecha que se encargara de sacarles la información de donde se encontraban los Potter ,la persona quien le encomendó la misión de interrogar a los lomboton era una mujer ,la mejor mortifaga y también la mas leal y su mejor aliada y sobretodo su brazo derecho ,la mujer se llamaba Bellatrix Black Rosier era una mujer fría y muy malvada y cruel, empezó interrogar a Frank y Alice pero ellos no decían ni una sola palabra, haciendo que se enfadara la mortifaga y les lanzara una maldición llamada cruciatus la cual hacia que los oponentes se retorcieran del dolor .les volvía a preguntar donde estaban la familia Potter pero , ellos no decían nada y ella se desesperaba y los torturaba con mas fuerza ,y los amenazaba pero ni así les pudo sacar la información ,hasta que ellos no pudieron resistir la maldición cruciatus y murieron ,sin decirle nada ala mortifaga ,quien los miraba fríamente y fastidia por que no le digieron nada, los Longbottom se habían llevado el secreto ala tumba, los Potter Vivian tranquilos y seguros, eso pensaron hasta que en una noche ,voldemort supo donde se encontraban por un espía que el tenia infiltrado en ministro de magia y hechicería ,el entro ala casa para matar al niño elegido ,también mato a sus padres por haberse entrometido en su camino ,mato a James Potter ,luego subió ala habitación donde se encontraban Lily y Harry ,Lily al verlo le cerro la puerta tenia Harry en sus brazos y se voltio abrazándolo pero la puerta fue destrozada por un hechizo de voldemort permitiéndole entrar ala alcoba donde se encontraba ellos dos ,la madre de Harry le pidió misericordia por su hijo pero voldemort se burlo y le dijo que se apartara ,pero Lily no le hiso caso quiso enfrentarse a el pero no tenia su varita para defenderse el cual se rio y levanto su varita y pronuncia la maldición mortífera ,la cual pronuncio ,avada kedavra salió un destello verde provocándole la muerte ala madre de Harry ,después voldemort se dirigió ala cuna donde estaba Harry ,el niño empezó a llorar lo cual desespero a voldemort y le dijo que se callara ,pero el niño no paro, pero después paro su llanto y lo miro serio , voldemort levanto su varita y pronuncio la maldición que acabaría con su vida, salió de nuevo un destello verde como cuando mato a James y a Lily ,el rayo salió directo hacia el pero al momento que iba hacia la cuna se hiso como un campo que protegió a Harry ,el cual el rayo se regreso hacia voldemort haciendo que explotar en miles de pedazos ,los mortifagos se dieron cuenta que su amo y señor había muerto, los cuales fueron arrestados algunos fueron asesinados por los aurores ,bellatrix se escapo pero no por mucho tiempo la agarraron, ella enloqueció y empezó a gritar como loca, y se puso muy agresiva ,el ministro la condeno una condena por siempre estar en azcaban la prisión mas fría y mas sombría del mundo mágico, ahí se encontraban los mas peligrosos magos de la historia mágica, ella y otros fueron enviados a azcaban. Bellatrix Black Rosier que da usted sentenciada por la muerte de Frank y Alice Longbottom y también , por ser una mortifaga y aliada de lord voldemort ,y no solamente eso si no por todas las muertes de personas puras y impuras, La mortifaga lo miraba con maldad pero después se empezó a reír ,llévense a esta mortifaga inmunda ,los guardias la agarraron pero esta empezó a forcejear ,le dijo ,miserable algún día me las vas apagar sucio sangre sucia ,y también algún día mi amo y señor regresara del mismo infierno para vengarse de todos ustedes y sobretodo ese maldito mocoso gritaba desquiciadamente aquella mortifaga que al enterarse de que su amo había muerto no lo podía creer y mucho menos que un niño lo haga podido vencer al mago mas oscuro y maligno, La encerraron en azcaban y le tomaron unas fotos que mostraban su locura ,odio ,sed de sangre, maldad y ira ,pasaron mas años de la muerte de voldemort, y el encerramiento de bellatrix y de los demás mortifagos ,y también de la muerte de los padres de Harry y también de la muerte de los padres de Neville lomboton ,es así como la profecía dio el comienzo del niño que sobrevivió y también el que acabo con voldemort ,se habrán preguntado alguna ves como la mortifaga y la mano derecha de voldemort se unió a el y sobretodo por que fue arrastrada hacia la oscuridad y la maldad, si quieren saber mas síganme por que esta historia apenas a comenzado, continuara...


End file.
